Apple Kiss
by Eri-pyon
Summary: Lucy may doesn't like to eat apples when it's not summer but she certainly don't enjoy eating apples without a certain summer of her life. Enjoy my first ONESHOT of fluff and adorable Natsu


**A**_pp_**le ****K**i_s__**s**_

**Eri-chan's first desu~  
Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Lucy dragged herself to the guild's bar and huffed in exhaustion, "Mira-saaaaaan~"

Mirajane, the poster girl of the guild turned around and smiled sweetly, "Hello, Lucy. You look pretty tired today."

"Mira-saaaaaan~" Lucy moaned again. "It's just sooooo hot! This year's summer is killing me, literally." she sighed.

"Ahaha, I have to agree you on that one." Mira said gently, giggling. Lucy looked very tired and she was indeed sweating a lot. Then a great idea popped up for Mira.

"Ah, Lucy, I have the perfect treat for you then." she winked as she went inside the kitchen. Lucy couldn't care less as long as it could help make her cool off. She saw Gray walking past her when she suddenly called him with a great idea, "Gray~!"

Gray who wanted to know what's up with his teammate came over and replied, "Yeah?"

"Coool me~make me an ice bed or anything! Just help meeeee~" Lucy began when a menacing aura took over and growled, "What did Love Rival just request Gray-sama? What are you planning, Lucy-san!?" That belonged to Juvia who was glaring at Lucy while Gray walked off, feeling fed up with Juvia for she keeps on stalking him wherever he goes.

"Eeeeeep!" Lucy quickly shook her head, "Nothing, nothing, I swear, Juvia! Gray is waiting for you alone! Eheheheh." Lucy pointed at Gray which made Juvia hop off pretty quick.

That's when Mirajane decided to come back. She came out of the kitchen and placed a bowl of sliced apples for Lucy.

"Ehhh? Are these for me?" Lucy grinned widely. She loves eating apples especially on a hot summer day.

"Ahaha, of course! This is my treat for you~" Mira replied, glad to help her blond friend.

"Yay~!" Lucy clasped her hands gratefully and said, "Itadakimasu" before picking up fork and stabbing through the soft apple skin. As she lifted up her fork, a familiar head of pink tufts suddenly blocked her view and ate her first piece.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Natsu grinned as he pulled back, chewing the apple that was supposed to be for her.

"Natsu!" Lucy groaned, feeling a stronger urge to be refreshed by Mira's apples. "That was supposed to be my bite~"

"Sorry." Natsu goofily laughed.

As Lucy turned back to continue her blissful first piece, she was shocked to discover that the bowl was missing from its place.

"Natsu~ I got it!" a certain dragon slayer's Exceed singsonged. As Lucy turned to glare at Happy, he was flying away with the apples with Natsu following quickly behind.

"Happy! Natsu! Return them!" she yelled angrily as she followed her two giggling immature teammates out.

"Man, they look too much like a couple." Gray looked after them, smiling and stripping at the same time. By this time, the guild had already been acquainted with his habit as they chorused, "Gray, your clothes..."

"Shit!" the shirtless raven haired mage squeaked as Juvia's heart-shaped eyes became even bigger as if they're going to pop out of its sockets.

* * *

After 20 minutes chasing Natsu and Happy around the park, she stopped and leaned down the tree, panting heavily. That's when Natsu and Happy decided to stop running too as they slumped down beside her saying happily, "Jeez, Lucy, those apples are yummeh~!" Natsu emphasized the word, 'yummeh' as he rubbed his tummy with Lucy glaring at him. Obviously, he had already devoured all.

"I love eating apples during summer. And Mira made them for me..." she pouted as she turned away.

"Aw, I'm sorry I ate all of them, ne~ Lucy." Natsu tried, smiling goofily.

"Godd, Natsu, how can you be so dense? Damn, you're supposed to be the one most comfortable with the summer weather right now since your name means summer and your stomach is practically sheltering a burning hot magma! But you just ..." Lucy's eyes started to fake her tears. "..don't care about me.. *cough*bastard*cough*."

"Ermmmm..." Natsu looked around desperately. Happy hid behind the tree, giggling. Then Natsu's face lighted up as he grinned exclaiming, "Then, I'll make it up to you!"

"Eh?"

"I have a plan! Close your eyes~!"

"Okaaaaay." Lucy hesitated as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt strong hands cupping her face as soft lips pressed softly on her owns with a slight taste of apple. Her eyes were wide and she could feel her face heat up. When they pulled apart, she glanced up, smiling a bit at Natsu who was also blushing a little.

"T-Thanks, Natsu." Lucy stuttered as she wished to disappear from her embarrassment.

"That's what we call an Apple Kiss." Natsu grinned to hide his similar embarrassment. "Isn't it better than eating apples at summer?"

"I guess I like this one better too." Lucy smiled back as she pulled him towards her and created a warm couple-like embrace.

"She lllllllllikes you~" a familiar annoying Exceed piped up as the newly formed couple blushed.

But nevertheless, their hands never parted each other.

* * *

**How's that? I love fluff~ and I want to try this version. Ahaha, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~ (no rude comments ne~)  
Also, do any of you guys play ffsng? :3**

**~Eri-pyon**


End file.
